Kurishimi
by Shinna-chan
Summary: One short sur la tritesse de personnes ayant perdus leur être chers...[naruhina, sasusaku, shikatema, chojion, nejiten]


**Kurishimi**

Certains pensent qu'ils ne peuvent pas leur arriver une chose pareil, parce qu'ils se croient invincibles. Mais personne n'est invincible, malheureusement. Ca ils le savaient, mais n'y prêtaient aucune attention. Ils disaient : « On est vulnérables, c'est pour ça qu'entre être faibles, il faut s'entre aider ». Les belles paroles…Pourquoi étaient-ils si confiants ? 

**Peut être parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils rentreraient…un jour. Ce qu'il ne firent jamais, au grand malheur de tous. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? Comment ce drame s'est-il produit ? Eux qui étaient si confiance en eux…Eux qui étaient pourtant les meilleurs…**

**Maintenant ils ne l'étaient plus…**

**Nous étions là, nous, on voulaient les accompagner, les aider, les seconder…Nous avions tout tentés pour venir avec eux…absolument tout…Mais ces idiots avaient refusés, savaient-ils se qu'il allait se passer ? Voulaient-ils nous protéger ?**

**Oui, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, on le savais…**

**Ils nous avaient laissés là…et maintenant nous étions seules…C'est ce jour que nous avions compris…compris pourquoi…pourquoi ils avaient consacré leur dernière journée au village…avec nous…**

**Au début nous étions séparés en groupes de deux…en couples…et puis nous nous sommes rassemblés pour la soirée…une magnifique soirée que l'on ne pourra jamais oublier…**

**Une belle journée d'été ensoleillé…une journée d'aveux…de sentiments…qui seront enfuit à jamais au fond de nos cœurs…dans nos plus chaleureux souvenirs…Le soir, entre filles, ce jour là, nous parlâmes de notre journée et découvert quelques chose d'étrange…**

**Tous, aujourd'hui, nous avaient déclarés leurs flammes…**

**Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? On se posa la question sans cesse…Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous abandonnent devant les immense portes du village…C'est là qu'on compris que quelques chose n'allaient pas…**

**Mais quoi ? Pourquoi a t-on fallut qu'on les envoie ? Juste eux ? Nous étions si jeunes…nous le sommes toujours…**

**Nous sommes toujours en vie, nous…Pourquoi pas eux ? C'était injuste…Nous étions toujours en vie, mais de les perdre cela nous tua…toutes…On aurai voulu leur parler…une dernière fois…les serrer dans nos bras…leur dire à quel point ils étaient important pour nous…**

**On ne voulait pas vous perdre…**

**Il pleuvait à torrent, le ciel pleurait avec nous…nos larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie froide…Nos regards fixaient chacun de vos portraits…chacun posaient sur une tombe blanche…Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi ? Aviez-vous au moins pensés à nous ! Nous qui vous avions offert notre amour…un amour que nous venions de perdre…à jamais…Nous serions incapable d'aimer à nouveau un jour…**

**Nous étions les seules à être encore devant vos tombes dans les quelles vos corps inerte reposés…pourtant elles n'étaient pas complètement fermées…On voyait vos visages…Pourquoi souriez-vous ? On pourrai croire que vous dormiez…Mais vous ne vous réveillerai jamais…**

**Que deviendrions nous ?…sans vous ?**

**Nous ne voulions pu vivre…Mais se tuer n'est pas la solution…Nous devions aller de l'avant…et surmonter toutes les épreuves qui seront sur notre chemin…même si cette épreuves serai la plus douloureuse de toutes…**

**C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, toutes ensembles, nous avions décidées de vous dire adieux…et de nous faire une raison…Que vous ne reviendraient jamais…**

**Adieux, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Neji Hyuuga, Chôji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara…**

**Nous, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino, Temari nous vous pleurons…On aurait tellement étaient heureuse à vos côtés…Tellement…**

**Ressentez vous notre kurishimi, notre souffrance…celle qui nous hantera jusqu'à notre propre fin…**

Shigure89 alias Shinna-chan 

C'est sûr un coût de tête que j'ai tapée ça…parce que je bloquais dans un chap d'une autre fic…

**Ca me plait ! Mais c'est triste TT-TT**

**C'est la première fois que je tape une fic si triste !**

**Lâchez vos coms ! pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Il me faut un mouchoir…**


End file.
